Auxiliary
*Guild Closed As Of July 2013* Lok'tar Ogar brothers and sisters of the Horde. In your hands is the recruitment sheet for enlistment with The Auxiliary. We are an organization that prides itself in combat expertise and savors the thrill of battle. Upon enlistment you will work your way up within our ranking system and fight alongside combat-hardened veterans that will be guiding you along the way. I am Warbringer Grosh'kul, and in the wake of the M.I.A General Frostheart I welcome you personally to The Auxiliary. So long as you have the will to fight, there will always be a way within our ranks. -Sincerely, Warbringer Grosh'kul; Commanding Officer of The Auxiliary. O.O.C guild info! The few, The proud, The Auxiliary. Upon enlistment you agree to live and die by the sword, we ARE Horde Loyalists and any that oppose otherwise will have to endure a fifteen minute shirtless beating in the middle of Shrine of Two Moons . 'You think I am kidding?' The Auxiliary is a heavy PvP guild that does roleplay on the side, the roleplay we do is based around the battle of Tol Barad, learn real time military drill/tactics, and fight alongside some of Moon Guard's best PvPers with skill in both the arena and in rated battlegrounds. What we are?: We are heavy PvP, meaning it is required that you have the will and determination to at least learn or participate in events. From our members we expect three basic rules, which is to be respectful, troll-free, and sans drama. Why The Auxiliary?: We are a heavy PvP guild that is friendly to roleplayers. We are a great place to find arena partners, run random battlegrounds, and even join in on rated battle grounds! We do attend server RP-PvP events such as battles and duel tournaments. We actively pvp, and do so daily. Requirements?: We base ourselves on the improvement of skill. As a PvP-oriented guild we have several requirements in order to join. First, follow the three basic guild recruitment rules of no trolling, elitism, and no drama. Secondly, an RBG/Arena (two's excluded) rating of 1550 is required before you are considered for acceptance. 1750 or higher is even better and will increase your odds of making it in an RBG team. This is to ensure that you have an acceptable understanding of your class and are suitable for RBG's and guild arena teams. Lastly, roleplay is not required but preferred. Our IC rank of Lieutenant/Sergeant is based on military RP. Our PvP rank of Warmonger for certified arena/RBG members, and Warmaster for our PvP Officers. ''' '''How do I get into Rated Battle Grounds?: Simple, apply and get accepted. Be fully geared/upgraded with the current gear. *A TOTAL OF TEN DAYS OF TIME SPENT IN GUILD IS REQUIRED BEFORE BEING PLACED IN AN RBG TEAM, UNLESS A SPOT IS OPEN.* What brackets do you have?: Two low MMR brackets, run days -Mon/Wed 7-9pm ST. - *times subject to change* Two mid MMR brackets, 1500-1700 -Thurs/Sun- 7-9pm ST. - *times subject to change* One high MMR, 1800, to 2k (spots not available until further notice) Sat 9-11pm. ST - *times subject to change* Lastly, a 2200+ group, *filled* RANK SYSTEMS: Grunt, our first rank. It is an entry level rank into the guild, and after ten days you get promoted to our Corporal rank. Stone Guard, either you are an alt, have spent ten days in the guild or you have proven yourself worthy in combat. Legionnaire, this is an RP promoted rank, earned through attending three RP/RP-PvP guild events and being helpful towards the benefit of The Auxiliary itself. Centurion, True champions of The Auxiliary, may the Queen grant peace and grace amongst these veterans amongst us that excell in either PvE/RP experience. Conqueror, an O.O.C (IC if so chosen) awarded to those that have proven themself in PvP combat expertise. (Achieve 2k in either RBGs/Arenas, be active in guild, and lastly have been supportive) Strategist, a noble rank, it is awarded to those that have exceeded further than any other in PvE combat expertise. (O.O.C, IC if chosen -PvE OFFICER RANK-) (Requires = Supportive towards raiding, running raids or assisting with running raids, and lastly at least ten guild full 10 man clear runs) Warmaster, a proud rank, it is awarded to those that have proven themselves skilled and exceeded over the rest in PvP scenarios. (O.O.C, IC if chosen -PvP OFFICER RANK-) (Requires = Supportive towards the progression of PvP in the guild, recruitment of new PvPers, and a non-elitist teaching attitude, after proven so you will be expected to run guild RBGS) Overlord, (OOC/IC, guild Co-GM rank) Queen, God save our gracious Queen, ''' '' Long live our noble Queen, ' ' God save the Queen: ' ' Send her victorious, ' ' Happy and glorious, ' ' Long to reign over us: ' ' God save the Queen.' ' ' Reserved rank for her Majesty, Queen Ehri ''th''e first of The Auxiliary. Queen of PvP. Upon sign up we are all bound to her defense and to her utmost will. Warbringer, IC (at times! but mostly OoC) rank. The Commanding Officer and over-seer of The Auxiliary. 'Who to contact?: 'Keewaytin (GM) , Myronus (Co-GM), or Venicis (Co-GM) Auxiliary Category:Horde Military Guilds Category:The Auxiliary Category:Horde PvP Guilds Category:Militias